<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not A Secret by edahwns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054862">Not A Secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/edahwns/pseuds/edahwns'>edahwns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Jealous Sakusa Kiyoomi, Jealousy, M/M, Sakusa is Whipped</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:22:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/edahwns/pseuds/edahwns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship is not a secret but it is not public either.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not A Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you enjoy this on the spot fic that I wrote ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When people think that falling in love wasn’t on Sakusa’s dictionary, well clearly they are wrong and he wasn’t on the other side either. It wasn’t a known fact that he could feel this emotion that can make people go crazy, literally crazy in many ways but here he was, spending his precious time with this blonde, stupid, and the most annoying guy that he had ever met.</p><p>“Hey Omi, can you fix this shit-I mean tie for me? I’m literally going feral because of this!”</p><p>At this time of his life, he should be distancing himself and should not be touching other people, but this guy doesn’t belong to that category. So he went in front of his boyfriend then fixed it for him.</p><p>“There.”</p><p>Sakusa was about to do walk away and do his own hair when he felt this soft lips that he loved to feel, pressed on his own.</p><p>“Thanks, babe.”</p><p>He just groaned in response but he knew that Atsumu clearly saw the pink hue on his face.</p><p>“Whatever. And hurry, we should leave in ten minutes or we could find ourselves outside of a closed church.”</p><p>--</p><p>Atsumu wasn’t the nicest person when you met him at first. He had this nasty personality that will tick the bomb hidden on the inside of every people-and Sakusa would fairly admit that he had this ability too, but also Atsumu wasn’t the monstrous and hideous monster that some people perceived him to be, and Sakusa knew all that (well of course, Atsumu’s twin knew about that too). He knew it when Atsumu acts like a baby, when Atsumu was getting desperately cute, when Atsumu became this gentle guy when he sees some elderly person walking across the road, when Atsumu became this kind person when some random child is separated from their parents, he knew when Atsumu became this epitome of a perfect and ideal man that most people failed to see.</p><p>Sakusa loved all of Atsumu, pieces by pieces, flaws and marks.</p><p>“Congratulations on your wedding!”</p><p>No, it wasn’t their own wedding-well Sakusa kind of wished that too, but they were only invited to this important event. Their former teammate surprisingly went his own way to Sakusa and Atsumu’s shared apartment with a wedding invitation on his hands. Of course, they happily accepted it and here they were, in front of the married couple, congratulating them.</p><p>The wedding was simple, attended by the couple’s family and friends. And Sakusa can’t help but to think that they should keep his and Atsumu’s wedding as simple as this. Without too many people, just the right amount of trust and love on the small venue. Sakusa was keeping it a secret but he was planning to propose to the man anytime soon. He wasn’t the type to act first but this stupid love made him go crazy in different way.</p><p>“Psst, Omi-san!”</p><p>He looked at Hinata who looked gorgeous with his white tuxedo on.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I have something to tell you” He winked</p><p>“Hmmm?”</p><p>“Come, lend me your ears.”</p><p>He looked at Hinata’s husband-Oikawa was it, and then he looked at Atsumu who is confused as he is. Dang, he even thought that Atsumu looked beautiful with that shit of a face on.</p><p>But he followed Hinata’s instruction.</p><p>“You should put fence around your man.” Hinata whispered in which Sakusa responded with an unreadable expression but Hinata seemed to understand and he secretly pointed with his mouth at a certain direction. Without hesitation, Sakusa looked at that way and the only thing that he could see was some random waiter that was catered to serve this reception.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>He immediately understood what Hinata was implying.</p><p>“Yeah”</p><p>Hinata agreed</p><p>“What’s with that, babe?”</p><p>Of course, Sakusa was stupid to think that Atsumu wouldn’t notice this secret conversation that he had with Hinata right in front of him. But he was quick enough to think for a reason that was believable.</p><p>“Oh, nothing. Hinata just wanted us to taste that food over there. “ And he pointed the same direction that he just looked into. Luckily, the buffet was there with the same person that Sakusa was eyeing.</p><p>“Oh, then let’s taste it.”</p><p>If Sakusa was stupid earlier, then Atsumu was more stupid to believe him when they had just finished eating a while ago, tasting every food that was on the table. But oh well, it was better that Atsumu not believing him.</p><p>“Oh, I think we should go, Omi-san. Atsumu-san”</p><p> “Thank you for coming to our wedding!”</p><p>With that the married couple went to another table.</p><p>“What’s with Shouyo-kun earlier?”</p><p>Oh, Atsumu wasn’t that stupid.</p><p>“I told you, it was nothing to be concerned about. It was just the food that we failed to taste earlier when we were eating. Let’s go, check that.” And before Atsumu could complain about keeping a secret, Sakusa grabbed Atsumu’s hands and took him to the buffet table.</p><p>Sakusa wasn’t a fan of holding or having this skinship, heck he wasn’t able to go three centimeter away from other people (except when he was playing volleyball) but this felt so perfect. Moment like this with Atsumu was his euphoria  and Sakusa loved to hold his lover’s hand. Their hands that were made for each other, finding each other’s destine place.</p><p>“Hello! What do you like to try? Do you want me to serve you?”</p><p>Sakusa didn’t have the power of invisibility but this time, it seemed like he unexpectedly gained one. The waiter was busy staring, bearing holes at Asumu with those nasty stare of her. And Sakusa knew that it was his fault that he brought him into the lion’s den. But he had no choice but to make Atsumu believe him.</p><p> The object of flirtation doesn’t seem to notice the jealousy and possessiveness that were slowly building up on Sakusa. Maybe he should take Hinata’s advice into consideration so he did.</p><p>He wasn’t going to give this satisfaction to that waiter.</p><p>“Baby.” He called out.</p><p>When Atsumu turned his face to face him, Sakusa took the opportunity to kiss him, with tongue. Despite the surprise, he felt the answer of Atsumu to his kiss and responded back.</p><p>Their relationship wasn’t a secret, but it wasn’t public either. Atsumu looked like a type of person that would boast about his relationship but not at all. Sakusa loved that Atsumu wanted it simple for them, away from the public and away from the dramas. But when people had this chance to ask them if they have their significant other, they wouldn’t hide the fact that they were each other’s one which will earn them a surprised and a face that’s telling them ‘No way, you’re joking’  Sorry to burst their bubble, but they were not.</p><p>So when they heard a surprised gasp from an unknown person, Sakusa pulled out from the kiss. Before he looked to source of noise (the waiter was long forgotten), he looked at Atsumu, who had his flushed face with a slight excess saliva on the corner of his mouth which he immediately wiped,  and this made Sakusa wear a triumph smirk.</p><p>“I didn’t know that you were a thing!”</p><p>Oh, he forget about that.</p><p>Inunaki, his teammate was the one who made that gasp earlier.</p><p>“You didn’t ask”</p><p>Sakusa simply said.</p><p>“But, it’s—“</p><p>“Impossible?”</p><p>“Yes!! You two were nothing alike!”</p><p>“We got that too often, right babe?”</p><p>He looked at Atsumu when he didn’t get a reply. And he saw that he was still in a daze, probably because of the kiss earlier. Anyways, he should deal with him later.</p><p>“Pardon him. He is still in shock because of earlier. By the way, to answer your question, yes, we are a thing. Not just a thing though.”</p><p>At Sakusa’s peripheral vision, he saw the same waitress earlier that was in the same state as Atsumu with a completely different reason.”</p><p>“So you’re not keeping that a secret?”</p><p>“Not. And considering the amount of people who who’s here to witness that I French-kissed this guy here.”</p><p>He looked around and almost half of the audiences weren’t surprised, including Hinata, and Atsumu’s twin.</p><p>“And I wouldn’t want to keep having a relationship with this man a secret.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SakuAtsu is one of my comfort ship and finally I decided to write a fic about them!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>